The Otherwoldly Dragon
by SwordvsShield
Summary: A boy from another world gets spirit to the world of high school DXD join him as he becomes the next white dragon emperor and fights wild battles and gets in to hilarious situations. OCxharem Isseixharem
A young man in his early twenties was walking home, the man had very short spiked black hair and hazel coloured eyes his name was Traye Clarke just an ordinary Canadian boy with no special quality so of any kind as a result he kept to himself and fantasied about one of his favourite light novels high school DXD now he wasn't a pervert, no far from it but he always felt like he was born to do something great like he was meant to be born in a different world while he was in incapacitated by his own thoughts he did not notice a cloaked figure in a corner smirking wickedly before his hands had begun to glow and chanted in a language that was foreign to this world, When Traye noticed his body felt strange sensation almost as if he was being pushed as he fell forward he closed his eyes and braced for impact it never came however as his body felt as if it was passing through water he opened his eyes and had begun to panic "Shit I'm falling!" He flailed his arms to know avail this was when he saw a white light and felt something warm yet powerful pass into his body this was when he blacked out.

Azazel Was working on his research on sacred gears when he stood up abruptly, a wide grin appeared on his face "so the white dragon emperor has chosen his host" he snapped his fingers the doors in front of him flew open a very voluptuous women with long raven black hair walked in her attire however was the most interesting it consisted of nothing but leather straps and left little to the imagination she had a sweet smile on her face ready to serve her leader "azazel-Samoa you called?

He looked at her his face deadly serious " I need you in the skies over kuoh immediately the white dragon emperor has arrived"

Raynare nodded and teleported curious as to why her master wanted her in the skies but didn't question it.

 **In the skies of Kuoh**

Raynare finished her teleportation and was on the lookout for her quarry she didn't have to wait longer however as a blur narrowly missed hitting her however upon closer inspection she realized the young man was unconscious and raced to catch him before he hit the ground, she barely managed to catch him he face in her bosom she blushed a bit as she looked at the man he was very handsome not very fit but that would change with the training azazel had in mind. She was broken out of her thought by the boy groaning and opening his eyes slightly "am I in the arms of an angel?" He said weakly before passing out again Raynare had a heavy blush he was not wrong she was a fallen angel, what surprised her however was her heart was beating erratically this caused her face to go red as a tomato before shaking her head and teleported back to Grigori.

Azazel turned to see a bright light before raynare holding the white dragon emperor in her arms "good work Raynare find him a place to stay and tend to him I leave him in your care"

She nodded before carrying the boy to her room and laying him gently onto her bed she sat beside him for a while before she had begun to ponder 'hmm why were you falling from the sky where did you come from' her blood went cold when he stopped breathing frantic she had begun to give him cpr pumping his heart and forcing air into his lungs, he was unresponsive she she called for Azazel

 **Traye's mindscape**

I opened my eyes only to be blinded by a white light 'so you are my partner then otherworlder interesting' I was confused what was this voice talking about partner where the hell am I? My vision cleared before I was looking at pure white western dragon 'ah I see your awake finally my name is Albion also know as one of the two heavenly dragons, white dragon emperor and the Vanishing dragon.

I was speechless 'no fucking way was I in the world I fantasied about for years this was just some crazy yet awesome dream' however I decided to roll with it for now.

"Yes I know who you are Albion my name is Traye Clarke nice to meet you" the dragon raised his eyebrow at this obviously confused at how I know of him.

"How do you know of me human?"

I rubbed the back of my head somewhat nervously as I explained to him about how I know about this world.

He nodded slowly "hmm we have just met and you already the most interesting as well as weird host I have had now tell me what are your goals for this new life you have been given?"

"Well I have always been interested in helping people so I guess I will become a hero, however I will respect your history with your rival and train to defeat the red dragon emperor"

Albion nodded his head in approval " i look forward to working with you partner, now I believe we have made your new allies worry enough so time to wake up"

Air rushed into my lungs and I shot up from the bed I was Lying on and turned to see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen sure I know her from the novels but in person she was too beautiful to describe.

 **Raynare pov**

I released a breath I did not realize i was holding, azazel-Samoa rushed in when I called for help, the boy was not breathing so azazel pierced his heart with a spear of light to shock his system back to life before using the same light energy to heal the wound.

"How do you feel" I asked the man sitting on my bed

He examined himself briefly before nodding "I feel fine were you the one who revived me?"

 **Traye pov**

Raynare asked me if I was alright I felt some pain in my chest right about where my heart was, I noticed there was a scar there but other then that I was fine, I asked her if she saved my life but she shook her head and turn to the man with black hair with golden tips

"My name is azazel and this lovely creature beside you is Raynare, who are you young man?"

I couldn't believe it I was talking to one of the most powerful figures in this world.

"My name is Traye Clarke sir nice to me meet you both" they both looked at me intensely obviously gauging me it was quite uncomfortable honestly.

"So Traye you mind tell us why you were falling out of the sky?"

I then proceeded to tell them who I was and I how I came to be here I also told them everything I knew about their world.

"Very interesting so Traye what are your plans now that your are in this world do you wish to return?"

I immediately shook my head "no my life in my world was boring to say the least I want to train to become a hero and fight the red dragon emperor"

He nodded " well then would you like me to train you it won't be easy but I can sense your resolve"

"Yes sir please train me to become strong" and so training began every day consisted of many cuts and bruises at night Raynare taught me about the grigori and this world I must admit I had devolved a huge crush in her, sure in the novel she was cruel and sadistic but with me she was very kind and very patient and was a very good teacher, I was placed and the room across from her so we spent a lot of time together.

 **Four years later**...

I am now 25 years old but look no older than 17 this was because I gave my heart to Albion to form a better connection with his magical energies I guess that makes me a human-dragon hybrid now I didn't mind my skin is as hard as dragons skin now so the only was I can take serious or fatal damage from is dragon slaying magic or weapons, my senses have almost improved drastically my eyesight is extremely keen and you would have a hard time sneaking up on me,from four years of rigorous training I had the body of a pit bull, my mind was also well trained from studying the chronicles of the Great War. I had unlocked my balance breaker the white dragon scale mail I can use juggernaut drive if it is absolutely necessary I have also manifested weapons a white long sword and a blue gem in the pommel this blade was called dimension render, as well a rectangular shield of the same design as the sword the shield was call the bulwark of dividing.

Today was the day I leave Grigori and begin to form my team of followers (the same as Vali)

I was currently standing in the great hall of grigori every fallen angel had their eyes on me I was kneeling before the four Cadre the great leaders of the fallen angel faction.

Azazel walked up to me "Traye you have grown so much in these past four years I barely recognize you, now I shall dub you and honorary cadre" Azazel turned and looked at every fallen angel "does anyone here not find him worthy of this title?"

As first there was a second of silence then the room erupted in cheers

Azazel then place a black pendant over my head onto my neck the words cadre carved beautifully in the metal black wings on each side. I smiled before embracing azazel in a hug. Before walking out the door as I did I saw Raynare leaning against the wall smiling at me "ready to go?" I nodded before white dragon wings manifested on my back and we flew off into the sky. On our way find the first member on our team.

 **This is the beginning of a story I have put a lot of though into please vote who you want in both Traye's and issei's harem as please enjoy the start of this story and review as I love hearing feedback thanks guys! SVS**


End file.
